lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Cersei Lannister
' Cersei Lannister' is the daughter of Tywin, and Joanna Lannister making her a member of House Lannister, and a very prominent member of House Lannister at that. Cersei has two siblings in the form of Jamie, and Tyrion Lannister of which Jamie is perhaps the most important member of House Lannister behind only Tywin, and Tyrion is a brilliant strategist that is loathed by their father but who also has a growing power in the house. Cersei Lannister is married to Manfred Dondarrion of whom was a drunken man that died shortly before the The Journey of a failed stomach. She has three children and the secret that the father is Jamie Lannister her brother is hidden with great emphasis. The two began a relationship rather early in their lives, and have been in love for basically their entire lives. This is in disregard to what is normal behavior in society, and both know that if the truth ever came out they would be in great danger of destruction both politically, and perhaps physically. Cersei was born into the powerful House Lannister and Cersei's mother died when she was four years old, after giving birth to her younger brother Tyrion. Like her father, Cersei has always blamed Tyrion for her mother's death and deeply resents that her mother died so that Tyrion would be brought into the world. Cersei's father Tywin was constantly away from home during her childhood and teenaged years, serving as Hand of the King at the capital, with only infrequent visits back to his seat at Casterly Rock. Coupled with the death of her mother, this meant that Cersei and her two brothers were primarily raised by servants attached to House Lannister. She began an incestuous relationship with Jaime in her youth which has continued despite her marriage. Cersei has had other partners but Jaime has always been faithful to her.She is a prominent member of House Lannister and takes the role of interim Lord of House Lannister, when her father is away. This would make her the only female Lord in Lucerne history. She thrives while in this role, and if not for her being female it isn't hard to guess that she would be the heir to House Lannister instead of her brother Jaime Lannister. This role has led to a distinct change in the relationship with House Starke which had recently started to become friendlier. Under Cersei the direction of House Lannister is that they are the greater of the two houses and for this reason she doesn't feel obligated to make any olive branch offers or behave friendly at all. Appearance History ' ' Early History Cersei Lannister was the first and oldest child of Tywin and Joanna Lannister, and in this position she was the closest one to both Tywin and Joanna. This close relationship was destroyed after the death of Joanna during the birth of Tyrion Lannister, and especially due to the changes emotionally in Tywin following this death. Following the failing of this relationship she grew closer and closer to her older brother Jamie Lannister. Jamie Lannister See Also : Jamie Lannister The relationship started off innocently enough but swiftly became physical after Cersei became enamored by the skill, and talent that Jamie seemed to have in endless supply. Court Intrigue Control in Stormwind With William Lovie III. coming to power and his reign placing a lot of importance on the Order of the Black Dragon Tywin Lannister the current Lord of Stormwind took more and more time away from his role in Stormwind and begin living most of the time in Lannistane. With his departure the leadership gap was growingly taken over by Cersei Lannister. Cersei had already learned the means of court intrigue during the earlier years in Stormwind and because of this she along with her younger brother Tyrion Lannister begin to become the leading figures in Stormwind for House Lannister. Her reign was markably different then the rule of her father in that she was a part of the new generation of House Lannister that beleived that they were truly better then many of the other houses in Stormwind, and Lucerne for that matter. Relationships Jamie Lannister See Also : Jamie Lannister It is hard to understand the complex link between twins, but by itself this does not explain the extent of the love between the Lannisters. They consider themselves to be bonded souls, perhaps even the same soul. It is not true. Jaime’s needs are very different to Cersei’s. Jaime may follow his sister’s lead, but he is a warrior; she is a politician. It could be argued that Cersei’s feelings for Jaime is the nearest she will ever come to making love to herself, for they are so alike, so heroic looking, so beautiful. Whether she would love him so much were he not created in her own glorious image is a moot point. Jaime’s feelings towards his sister Cersei go far beyond filial love. Cersei is Jaime’s twin. They came out of the womb together, and their closeness expresses itself incestuously. Cersei is Jaime’s mirror, with her ambition and lust for power made flesh in him, and his warrior spirit and unconquerable appetites find their equal in her. With nothing of his own except his twin, what Jaime wants is Cersei herself. This secret relationship is the nearest Jaime Lannister gets to defiance of the world around him. On a deeper level, at this point in his life, it is the nearest he comes to defying his father’s manipulation. Category:House Lannister Category:People Category:Stormwind Category:Ostrogoth